


oh for Hylia's sake Link

by broken_blender



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, MidLink, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), i swear the black stuff is her skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_blender/pseuds/broken_blender
Summary: apparently Link can sign with a hand in his pants





	oh for Hylia's sake Link

**Author's Note:**

> my last two brain cells died writing this =]

Minda woke up to familiar sensation of a heavy weight on top of her, and fur tickling her bare skin.

'Link. Bad wolf. Off.'

She was greeted by a growl as the blue-eyed beast woke up. No matter how many times she told him not to - _and how many times had she told him?_ - Link usually came into her room in the middle of the night, _willingly_ changed into a wolf, and lay on her.

'I didn't give you permission to come in here. Not as a wolf anyway.' She raised an eyebrow. And looked at the door pointedly.

Wolf Link grinned, and a familiar hissing sound filled the air. When Midna looked back, Normal Link was sitting cross legged on her, grinning.

 _You know you like it really._ He signed.

Midna sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. The wakeup call of dog breath was supposed to have it's charms? Then, with an evil, playful smile, 

'Are you asking to get kicked out?'

Link, cocked his head, and bared his small fangs. Slowly, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Midna shivered. She couldn't help herself, and hoped that Link hadn't noticed. She was the one who was in charge here. But he had.

Link rutted his hips against her. Midna gasped.

In retaliation, she grabbed his crotch, but didn't move her hand, squeezing until Link helped in pain. She smirked.

 _Sorry._ Link bowed his head. _I guess-_

Midna shook her head.

'No. You _know_ you're not supposed to be in here in wolf form. Can't you remember what happened last time?'

Link looked down and away, the sign he displayed as a wolf to show he was sorry. At that moment, various memories of hid blood and fur all over the floor had arisen.

'Good boy.'

Midna leant up to kiss him, but had just touched his lips when she noticed something rather hard digging into her lower stomach. She looked him in the eye and noticed he was blushing slightly.

'Well that won't do at all... will it?' She grinned evilly. 

She snaked her hand playfully over his bare chest, and down to the waistband of his boxers. He tensed, and started breathing more rapidly. Midna raised an eyebrow. As her hand crept under the band, his hand jerked out and hit her arm. 

Midna growled and smacked his arm away. It only made his erection grow. 

'Well I'm not doing all of this by myself.' She snarled.

Link jerked his head up to face her, then flashed her an apologetic smile.

She started stroking his boxers again, at a cruel, slow pace, and Link shivered more. Midna started stroking quicker, occasionally prodding his length. Somehow, Link still had the ability to sign,

 _Please dont- don't- yes_.

'Don't what?'

 _Don't stop_.

Impatiently, Link rutted against her again.

_I've had enough of playing._

Midna smirked. 'Well I haven't.' She looked looked him in the eye, and pressed against his length. 'So behave.'

_I'll behave if I get rewarded._

Someone was feeling cocky. Midna reached out behind him and yanked his ponytail, snapping his head back. She gave a feral growl that would have put even him as a wolf to shame.

'I make the rules here. Got it?'

Link nodded, but all this really wasn't helping his growing want. Mentally...and physically.

As Midna reached down and pulled his boxers off down to his knees, Link helped her by kicking them off the rest of the way, releasing his erection. He sighed, contentedly, before skimming his fingers over Midna's half-skirt, his eyes asking before his hands did.

_Do you want me to-_

**'Yes.'** came the curt reply.

Link yanked the material off her legs and stared at her beauty. Iridescent turquoise markings seemed to shimmer in the orange twilight, her black and pale blue skin glowing softly.

_You look beautiful._

Really, he didn't need to sign it. The fact that he had his mouth wide open, staring at her, and also that the region down south was twitching, made it obvious.

Midna laughed. 'Tell me something I don't know.'

Link took her side-skirt and pulled it to the side out of the way. They'd already made the mistake once of leaving it in the way, and Midna had received some strange looks at council, with sticky white stains all over the inside of it.

It hadn't helped that Link had accompanied her, hair even messier then usual.

Link lay a hand on her inner thigh, and started stroking gently. Midna moaned appreciatively. He was quite easily ready, but Link had had his foreplay, so it was time for hers.

He stroked the hand up her leg until he found her folds, and teasingly stroked a finger down them. She shivered.

Seeing as she was enjoying it, Link raised his other hand and traced pattens over her chest, circling closer, and closer to her nipples. Midna tensed, and her breathing shallower. He found her sweet spot just under her navel, and flew a finger over it. She instantly relaxed.

Seeing as she was wet and warm enough, he thrust straight into her without warning. Midna cried out in pain at first, but then wriggled her hips impatiently as Link stopped moving.

_Are you OK? Sorry, too quick?_

'No, no it's fine, just unexpected. Move.'

_But you sounded hurt?_

'Oh for Hylia's sake Link! Move!'

 _Well if that's what you want._ Link grinned.


End file.
